Text messaging is a common method of real-time electronic communication via textual data. One user or system inputs a textual message on a sender device, a data network transmits the textual message to another user or system on a receiver device. The sender device is usually a mobile device associated with a human user but can be a different type of computer or data processing system. A receiver device is a mobile device used by a human user. The receiver device is capable of data communication, generally over a cellular data communication network, a Wi Fi network, or both. Many data processing systems act as sender users generate text messages to human users acting as receivers of the text message.
A text message is generally human readable text comprising alphanumeric characters in some natural language, symbols, and icons such as emoji. Natural language is written or spoken language having a form that is employed by humans for primarily communicating with other humans or with systems having a natural language interface.
Natural language processing (NLP) is a technique that facilitates exchange of information between humans and data processing systems. For example, one branch of NLP pertains to transforming human readable content into machine usable data. For example, NLP engines are presently usable to accept input content such as a newspaper article or a whitepaper, and produce structured data, such as an outline of the input content, most significant and least significant parts, a subject, a reference, dependencies within the content, and the like, from the given content.
Shallow parsing is a term used to describe lexical parsing of a given content using NLP. For example, given a sentence, an NLP engine determining what the sentence semantically means according to the grammar of the language of the sentence is the process of lexical parsing, to wit, shallow parsing. In contrast, deep parsing is a process of recognizing the relationships, predicates, or dependencies, and thereby extracting new, hidden, indirect, or detailed structural information from distant content portions in a given document or some corpora.